criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
That's the Spirit!
That's the Spirit! is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-first case in Rusthollow and the seventy-fifth case overall. It takes place in Lotus Lane appearing as the third case in the district. Plot Jayden accompanied the player in investigating the supposedly haunted Osborne manor, after recently getting out of hospital after being shot by Kayla Domino. The duo arrived at the creepy manor and upon entering the foyer, found butler Ivan Mondo suspended with chains from the chandelier, with no visible wounds on his corpse. Per Melissa, it was revealed that Ivan died due to a complete failure of his central nervous system. She however confirmed that the death wasn't caused by a seizure and that she had no idea what killed Ivan. The pair further investigated the desolate manor, labelling manor owner and Osborne family patriarch Archibald Osborne, Archibald's wife Marlize Osborne and goth Tessa Moire as suspects before being interrupted by Callum insisting he'd been attacked by a ghost in the woods. Deciding it was a smart idea to investigate the woods where Callum said he had spotted a ghost, the duo investigated the area, resulting in ghost hunter Hermione Kent and paranormal expert Jason Terranova being labelled as suspects. During the investigation, it was revealed that Marlize believed Ivan was responsible for the house being haunted, insisting it was him who brought to ghosts to the manor. Archibald also threatened Ivan with death due to Ivan's attempt to burn down the house because of the supernatural events, along with it being revealed that Tessa had also threatened Ivan. The victim was also discovered to be a former ghost hunter working alongside Hermione and Jason was confronted after it was revealed he had tried to curse him for not allowing him inside the Osborne manor. Finally, Hermione was arrested for the ghostly crime. The ghost hunter denied killing Ivan until faced with the overwhelming evidence. When asked why she did it, she explained that one night she broke into the Osborne manor to investigate the paranormal activity of the house but found nothing. Confused, she started to believe that the ghosts of the house required a sacrifice in order to show themselves. Determined to find proof that ghosts exist, the deluded Hermione decided to use Ivan as a sacrifice. Hermione killed Ivan with the neurotoxin before suspending his body from chains. Clearly insane, Jayden and the player sent Hermione to trial. In court, Judge Price was worried about Hermione's mental state and decided that prison wasn't a suitable place for her, instead deciding to sentence her to psychiatric incarceration for the crime. Once the killer had been caught, Callum broke down in tears back at the headquarters before running away in the direction of the woods. Faith and the player searched the woods in hopes of finding Callum but to no avail. Eventually however, the duo found a memorial ornament with the late Ruby Branford's picture in and realised that Callum may have fled to the cemetery where his girlfriend was buried. The player and Faith soon raced there and found Callum grieving by Ruby's grave. Faith then called Irene and decided it was for the best that Callum was sent home. Jayden and the player also went to speak to Archibald about the book found in Helping Hand's headquarters, revealing connections between the charity and the Osborne family. Archibald told the duo that they were welcome to search the house as he had nothing to hide. Upon searching the foyer, an ornate box with a mysterious symbol was uncovered which was later revealed to be the symbol of a cult named The Ancient Ones. The duo then decided to speak to Tessa as she mentioned something about cults earlier on during the investigation. She admitted she was a member of this cult and also that Helping Hand was just a cover so people wouldn't discover the cult's existence, leaving the player and Jayden worried. Finally, Warren told the team that the Branford family were soon hosting their annual Christmas banquet and that the team had been invited. Summary Victim *'Ivan Mondo' (found suspended from a chandelier, with no visible wounds) Murder Weapon *'Neurotoxin Ampoule' Killer *'Hermione Kent' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns a black cat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows witchcraft. *The suspect owns a black cat. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a pentagram necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows witchcraft. *The suspect drinks sangria. *The suspect owns a black cat. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a pentagram necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows witchcraft. *The suspect drinks sangria. *The suspect owns a black cat. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a pentagram necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows witchcraft. *The suspect drinks sangria. *The suspect owns a black cat. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows witchcraft. *The killer drinks sangria. *The killer owns a black cat. *The killer wears a pentagram necklace. *The killer's blood type is AB+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Haunted Manor Foyer. (Clues: Victim's Body, Chain, Personal Planner Appointments) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows witchcraft) *Examine Chain. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks sangria) *Examine Faded Appointments. (Result: Archibald's Schedule; New Suspect: Archibald Osborne) *Speak to Archibald about the murder in his manor. (New Crime Scene: Cemetery) *Investigate Cemetery. (Clues: Dirt Pile, Withered Flowers) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Old Photograph Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Marlize Osborne) *Quiz Marlize about the butler's death. *Examine Withered Flowers. (Result: Pentagram Necklace; New Suspect: Tessa Moire) *Question Tessa about the crime. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Creepy Woods. (Clues: Leaves, Old Book, Handkerchief) *Examine Leaves. (Result: EVP Recorder; New Suspect: Hermione Kent) *Ask Hermione why she was in the woods. (Attribute: Hermione knows witchcraft) *Examine Old Book. (Result: Malleus Maleficarum; New Suspect: Jason Terranova) *Quiz Jason about being at the manor. (Attribute: Jason drinks sangria) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Black Hairs) *Analyze Black Hairs. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a black cat; New Crime Scene: Gravestones) *Investigate Gravestones. (Clues: Wreath, Broken Object) *Examine Wreath. (Result: Black Card) *Ask Marlize about kicking Ivan from the manor. (Attribute: Marlize owns a black cat and knows witchcraft, Archibald owns a black cat) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Urn) *Confront Tessa about her threatening urn. (Attribute: Tessa knows witchcraft, owns a black cat and drinks sangria) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Chandelier. (Clues: Broken Tape, Torn Scroll, Metal Pieces) *Examine Broken Tape. (Result: Voice Conversation) *Confront Hermione about her argument with the victim. (Attribute: Hermione owns a black cat and knows witchcraft) *Examine Torn Scroll. (Result: Cryptic Words) *Analyze Cryptic Words. (05:00:00) *Ask Jason why he cursed the victim. (Attribute: Jason owns a black cat and knows witchcraft) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Iron Statuette) *Confront Archibald about his death threat to Ivan. *Investigate Chandelier. (Clues: Old Camera, Broken Glass) *Examine Old Camera. (Result: Strange Photograph) *Analyze Strange Photograph. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a pentagram necklace) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Glass Object) *Analyze Glass Object. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is AB+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to What Lies Behind Fake Smiles (3/6). (1 star) What Lies Behind Fake Smiles (3/6) *Investigate Creepy Woods. (Clue: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Photo Ornament) *Investigate Cemetery. (Clue: Basket) *Examine Basket. (Result: Tie; New Quasi-Suspect: Callum Watson) *Comfort Callum. (Reward: Burger) *Quiz Archibald about the book. (Reward: Medieval Armour) *Investigate Haunted Manor Foyer. (Clue: Broken Box) *Examine Broken Box. (Result: Ornate Box) *Examine Ornate Box. (Result: Symbol Identified) *See if Tessa knows about The Ancient Ones. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Lotus Lane Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow